This invention relates to trash containers. More particularly, the invention relates to a lid for use with a trash container specially adapted to help sort predetermined sized and shaped articles for disposal.
It is becoming increasingly common to recycle materials such as aluminum and in particular aluminum from containers such as beverage containers. Further, for the purpose of recycling, it may be desirable to sort such containers into their different standard sizes and to provide for a lid that can be used with standard trash containers to help sort articles being disposed into their common standard sizes and or at least to limit articles disposed to known sizes and shapes.